GTA Online: Smuggler's Run
GTA Online: Smuggler's Run is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on August 29, 2017. Description The update has the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist working with Ron Jakowski to smuggle contraband across San Andreas. Content *Aircraft Hangars have been added to Grand Theft Auto Online. Players can purchase a hangar on the Maze Bank Foreclosures website and choose from five locations. Hangars can be customized with a choice of modifications and add-ons such as a hangar style, lighting, floor graphics, office furniture, living quarters and an aircraft workshop and mechanic. Hangars come with space for up to 20 of a player’s personal aircraft and an office with a computer that is used to manage the Air Freight Business. *The Air-Freight business has been added to GTA Online. The Air-Freight business is managed with the Free Trade Shipping Co. app on the computer in the hangar and allows players to source and sell cargo. Players must first complete a setup mission to get the business up and running. Once set up, players can then begin stealing cargo which can then be sold for a profit. Completing these unlock discounts for aircraft featured in the update. Vehicles 19 new vehicles added: *14 are aircraft *4 are land vehicles *1 is a weaponized vehicle The update also adds the already existing P-996 LAZER for purchase on the Warstock Cache & Carry website during the P-996 LAZER Week event. Character customisation *Over 500 new items of clothing and outfits have been added to Grand Theft Auto Online (including a new helmet, reminiscent of the FAST ballistic helmet, equipped with headset and night vision, as well as a mounted flashlight) for male and female characters. *Over 30 new tattoos have been added to GTA Online. Special Tops *Black Rockstar Camo Tee (August 29th, 2017 - September 4th, 2017) *White Rockstar Camo Tee (August 29th, 2017 - September 4th, 2017) *Razor Tee (August 29th, 2017 - September 4th, 2017) Jobs/Services *A new Adversary Mode, Motor Wars, became available. Weapons * No new weapons have been added in this update, however players can now kill themselves with the Pistol Mk II via the Interaction Menu. Others *Owners of the hangars in Fort Zancudo have a low-level clearance, meaning they will only be allowed to access the area with no trouble. However, anything beyond this low-level clearance will result in a wanted level, though it will only be a two-star wanted level instead of the usual four stars. *A new “Formation Flying Assist” option has been added to the Interaction Menu for VIP/CEO Organizations and Motorcycle Clubs. * Changes have been made to the amount of explosive hits the Savage can withstand. Now it takes one explosive without being destroyed. *Flares fired from the Flare Gun now attract nearby homing missiles. * The new Havok helicopter has been added to the list of vehicles available to VIP/CEO Organizations and MCs. Like the SuperVolito, its SecuroServ variant will always spawn with a matte black and dark red finish. **The SecuroServ Buzzard Attack Chopper now sports black-tint windows. * Multiple new MC and CEO Styles have been added. *There is now an updated podcast by Ron that can play on Blaine County Radio Community Hour. It makes various references to events during Grand Theft Auto V's timeline, Grand Theft Auto itself and events such as snow in Los Santos during Christmas events and switching characters. It also stars a guest, a right-wing activist named Sophia Bowles-Carmichael. Discounts & Bonuses 08/30/17= *25% discount on the following vehicles: **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer **Karin Technical **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up **Brute Armored Boxville **BF Raptor *Players who logged on during the event received three shirts that also were available at the Rockstar Warehouse released last week: **'Black Rockstar Camo Tee' **'White Rockstar Camo Tee' **'Razor Tee' *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Gauntlet (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Casino |-| 09/05/17= *Double GTA$ & RP on the Motor Wars Adversary Mode. *25% discount on the following items: **Pegassi Reaper **Progen Itali GTB (base price + upgrade) **Imponte Nightshade **Invetero Coquette Classic (both models) **Bravado Half-track (both prices) **Body Armor **Vehicle Armor (Cars/Aircraft) **Bulletproof Tires **Standard Ammo (does not include Mk II specific ammo) *Players who logged on during the event received the White Shrewsbury Logo Tee. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Criss Cross (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial - Route 68 |-| 09/12/17= *The Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $885,000. *Double GTA$ & RP on the following: **Motor Wars Adversary Mode **All Rockstar-created Stunt Races. **Air Freight Cargo Sell Missions. *Double Salaries for Associates and Bodyguards, as part of the "SecuroServ Employee Appreciation Week". *25% discount on the following items: **Aircraft Engine, Armor and Countermeasure Upgrades. **Land Vehicle Engine and Armor upgrades. **Truffade Nero (base price and upgrade) **Pegassi Tempesta. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Big M (Locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - LSIA |-| 09/19/17= *The RM-10 Bombushka became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $5,918,500 or for $4,450,000 (trade price). *A new Adversary Mode, Bombushka Run, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Bombushka Run Adversary Mode. *25% discount on the following items: **Hangar Workshop **Aircraft Weapons **Liveries (cars and aircraft) **Resprays (cars and aircraft) **Mobile Operations Center bays **Executive Offices *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Water Slide (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - Calafia Way |-| 09/26/17= *The Buckingham Howard NX-25 became available at Elitás Travel, for $1,296,750 or for $975,000 (trade price). *Double GTA$ & RP in the following Adversary Modes: **Bombushka Run **Bunker-based modes: ***Bunker - Every Bullet Counts ***Bunker - Juggernaut ***Bunker - Kill Quota ***Bunker - Resurrection ***Bunker - Slasher ***Bunker - Till Death Do Us Part ***Bunker - Trading Places *Biker Business Production and Bunker Research & Manufacturing will be 25% faster. *Discount on the following items: **LSIA Hangar 1 – 15% off **Fort Zancudo Hangar A2 – 25% off **Hangar Floor Graphics & Lighting – 25% off **Parachutes (including Bags & Smoke Trails) – 25% off **Selected air & land vehicles: ***Savage (both prices) – 35% off ***Buckingham Swift (both livery models) – 35% off ***Buckingham Swift Deluxe – 40% off ***Annis RE-7B – 25% off ***Western Motorcycle Company Nightblade – 25% off ***Principe Lectro – 25% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Wall Climb (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Vinewood Bowl |-| 10/03/17= *The Mammoth Mogul became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $3,125,500 or for $2,350,000 (trade price). *A new Adversary Mode, Stockpile, became available. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Stockpile Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ & RP on all Ron's Contact Missions. *25% discount on the following items: **Hangar Workshop **Engine Upgrades (all vehicles) **Armor Upgrades (all vehicles) **Aircraft Handling Upgrades **Aircraft Weapons Upgrades **Flight and Air Racing Suits **Mobile Operations Center bays **HVY APC **Progen T20 *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Around the Docks (Locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Power Station |-| 10/10/17= *The Buckingham Pyro became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $4,455,500 or for $3,350,000 (trade price). *Double GTA$ & RP in the following Adversary Modes: **Stockpile **Motor Wars *Bunker Research and Manufacturing and Biker Business Production will be 25% faster. *25% discount on the following items: **Fort Zancudo Hangar 3499 **Thomson Scrapyard Bunker **All Bunker Renovations **Benny's Upgrades **Selected Vehicles: ***Nagasaki Ultralight (both prices) ***Coil Rocket Voltic (both prices) ***Lampadati Tropos Rallye ***Kuruma (Armored) (both prices) *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Raton (Locked to Super) **Time Trial - Raton Canyon |-| 10/17/17= *Transform Races became available in Grand Theft Auto Online. 15 Transform Races were added: **Transform - Gauntlet II **Transform - Get Wrecked **Transform - Home Run **Transform - Junk Yard **Transform - McKenzie **Transform - Mixed-Up **Transform - Neon Mountain **Transform - Plummet III **Transform - Separation **Transform - Slalom **Transform - Slam Dunk **Transform - Split Personality **Transform - The Dragon **Transform - Vinewood Thrills **Transform - Warped *Double GTA$ & RP on Transform Races. *Double GTA$ & RP on Lamar's Contact Missions. *25% discount on the following items: **LF-22 Starling **V-65 Molotok **Buckingham Alpha-Z1 **Grotti Visione **Ocelot XA-21 **Engine Upgrades **Turbo Upgrades **Suspension Upgrades **Handling Upgrades *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **From October 17th - October 23rd: ***Premium Race - Stunt - 45° (Locked to Motorcycles) ***Time Trial - Down Chiliad **From October 24th - October 30th: ***Premium Race - Green Machine (Locked to Super) ***Time Trial - Del Perro Pier |-| 10/27/17= *The Grotti Vigilante is available on Warstock Cache & Carry, for $3,750,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Condemned, became available. *30% discount on several items through October 30th: **Properties ***Hangars ***Bunkers ***Clubhouses ***Vehicle Warehouses **Special & Weaponized Vehicles (both prices) ***Declasse Weaponized Tampa ***Bravado Half-track ***BF Ramp Buggy ***Jobuilt Phantom Wedge ***Imponte Ruiner 2000 **Selected vehicles ***Vapid Retinue ***Hijak Ruston ***Pegassi Infernus Classic ***Pegassi Vortex ***Nagasaki Shotaro ***Declasse Tornado Rat Rod ***Ocelot Penetrator ***Banshee 900R upgrade ***V-65 Molotok (both prices) |-| 10/27 - 11/06/17= :This event celebrates four years of Grand Theft Auto Online and collides with the Halloween 2017 event which also ran during this period. *Players who logged on from October 27th and November 6th will receive a GTA$400,000 award that will be deposited in their Maze Bank account between November 6th and 13th, as part of the celebration of four years of Grand Theft Auto Online. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Adversary Mode, Condemned, through November 6th. *The Albany Fränken Stange, the Albany Lurcher and the Liberty City Cycles Sanctus became available with a 25% discount, through November 6th. *A new Transform Race is added: Transform - Inferno. *Double GTA$ & RP payouts to all participants of Air Freight Cargo Sell Missions, through November 6th. *Double GTA$ Salary payouts for associates that are involved in the aforementioned Sell Missions. *Three T-shirts are also given as part of the log-in rewards: **'Cheerleader Massacre 3 T-Shirt' **'Vinewood Zombie T-shirt' **'Knife After Dark T-Shirt' *25% discount on Halloween-themed masks and facepaints. |-| 10/31/17= *The Western Company Seabreeze became available for purchase on Elitas Travel for $1,130,500 or $850,000 (trade price). *Double GTA$ and RP payouts on select Halloween-themed Adversary Modes and jobs, 31 October, 2017 only: **Lost Vs Damned **Slasher **Beast vs. Slasher **Come Out to Play **Transform - Inferno *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Western Company Besra **Nagasaki Blazer Aqua (both prices) **Progen GP1 **Grotti Cheetah Classic **HVY Insurgent (both prices) **Lampadati Toro (Boat) **Hangar Custom Shop Add-On **All Melee Weapons *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **Premium Race - Drop Ship (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial - Observatory |-| 11/07/17= *The P-45 Nokota became available for purchase on Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,653,350 or $1,995,000 (trade price). *Adversary Mode Dogfight made available. **Double GTA$ and RP payouts on Dogfight Adversary Mode. *25% discounts on selected vehicles, vehicle mods, properties, and more: **Pegassi Torero **BF Dune FAV **All liveries **Bulletproof tiles **Vehicle and aircraft armor **All Office Renovations **All Office Garage Renovations **Office Custom Auto Shop Renovations **All Body Armor **All Ammo **All Smuggler's Run Tattoos *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **Premium Race - Vinewood Downhill (Locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Great Ocean Highway |-| 11/14/17= *The Coil Cyclone became available for purchase at Legendary Motorsport, for $1,890,000. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Motor Wars Adversary Mode and Transform Races. *Double GTA$ Salaries for Bodyguards and Associates. *25% discount on the following items: **Biker Clubhouse customizations. **Biker Business Upgrades **Gunrunning Tatoos **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer (both prices) **Nagasaki Ultralight (both prices) **Karin Technical Aqua (both prices) **Benefactor Turreted Limo **Aircraft Weapons **Assault Rifles **Sniper Rifles *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **Premium Race - Zebra (Locked to Sports) **Time Trial - Mount Gordo |-| 11/21/17= *The FH-1 Hunter became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $4,123,000 or $3,100,000 (trade price). *Players who logged on during the event received the White Jock Cranley Jumpsuit. *16 new Transform Races: **Transform - 90° **Transform - Acropolis Now **Transform - Crossroads **Transform - Dam Control **Transform - Dead Drop **Transform - Dockades of Fun **Transform - Fairway Drive **Transform - Looped **Transform - Maverick **Transform - Odyssey **Transform - Pipes Pipes Pipes **Transform - Snakes and a Plane **Transform - Splash Landing **Transform - Switch Up **Transform - Trench IV **Transform - Twister *Double GTA$ & RP in Transform Races. *25% discount on the following vehicles and items: **Progen Tyrus **Dewbauchee Rapid GT **Engine Upgrades **Handling Upgrades **Brakes **Transmission **Turbo **Suspension **Spoilers *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **Premium Race - Redneck (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - End To End |-| 11/24/17= *In addition to the bonuses and discounts of November 21st: *Discounts on selected vehicles: **RM-10 Bombushka - 50% off **Buckingham Pyro - 50% off **BF Ramp Buggy - 50% off **Imponte Ruiner 2000 - 50% off **Coil Rocket Voltic - 50% off **Buckingham Luxor Deluxe - 75% off **Mobile Operations Center Cabs - 50% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Fort Zancudo Hangar 3499 - 55% off **Fort Zancudo Hangar A2 - 60% off **Hangar Workshops - 50% off **Grand Senora Oilfields Bunker - 50% off **Grand Senora Desert Bunker - 50% off **Smoke Tree Road Bunker - 50% off **Thomson Scrapyard Bunker - 50% off **Farmhouse Bunker - 50% off **Cocaine Lockups and Methamphetamine Labs - 60% off **Maze Bank Tower Office - 50% off **Darnell Bros. Cargo Warehouse - 50% off **Aquarius Yacht - 75% off |-| 11/28/17= *The Jobuilt P-996 LAZER became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $6,500,000. *New props and checkpoints for the Race Creator tool, as well as the ability to create Transform Races. *Double GTA$ & RP on selected game modes and Adversary Modes through December 11th: **Transform Races (Rockstar-created) **Special Vehicle Work **Biker Contract missions **Motor Wars **Stockpile **Every Bullet Counts **Inch By Inch **Running Back *Double Salaries for Organizations Bodyguards and Associates. *Gunrunning Research and Manufacturing is 25% faster through December 11th. *25% discount on several items through December 11th: **Dynasty 8 Executive ***Executive Offices ***Executive Garages (including style upgrades) **Maze Bank Foreclosures ***Bunkers ***Hangars ***Clubhouses **Warstock Cache & Carry ***Mobile Operations Center Cabs (Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom) ***HVY APC (both prices) ***Declasse Weaponized Tampa (both prices) ***HVY Nightshark ***Bravado Half-track (both prices) ***BF Dune FAV (both prices) ***Karin Technical (both prices) ***Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer (both prices) ***Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **From November 28 – December 4 2017: ***Premium Race - Stunt - Trench II (Locked to Muscle) ***Time Trial - Fort Zancudo **From December 5 – December 11 2017: ***Premium Stunt Race - Pier Race (Locked to Super) ***Time Trial - Storm Drain Bug Fixes *Changes to vehicle downforce calculations have been made to make sure vehicle handling behaves in the same way as before the Gunrunning content update. * Fixed an issue with the active spoilers of the Truffade Nero and the Progen T20 vehicles moving incorrectly when braking. Changes *Technical Custom layout changed from LAYOUT_STD_TECHNICAL (Technical) to LAYOUT_STD_TECHNICAL3 (Technical Custom) **Vehicle layout LAYOUT_STD_TECHNICAL3 added to Vehicle Layouts. *Flag FLAG_HOLD_TO_SHUFFLE added to APC to allow the player to easily switch between driver and passenger seats. *Oppressor's stock machine guns' bullet direction pitch offset updated from -3.5 to -1.5, improving overall accuracy. Gallery Pre-release Screenshots SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|An aircraft hangar. SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Bombs.png|An armed plane dropping bombs. SmugglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Races.png|Transform Stunt Races. TransformRaces-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg AlphaZ1-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The Alpha Z-1 stuntplane. Tula-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The Tula VTOL plane. Visione-Vehicle-GTAV.jpg|The Grotti Visione supercar. V65Molotok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The V-65 Molotok fighter jet. Havok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The ballistic helmet. Ultralight-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|The Ultralight glider. Official release Screenshots Rogue-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A pair of armed Rogues. Tula-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|A Tula with the NOOSE livery. Visione-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Grotti Visione. Videos GTA Online Smuggler's Run Trailer GTA Online Guide - How to Make Money with Smuggler's Run Trivia *The name is a reference to a previous Rockstar Games title, . *Since Trevor Philips is mentioned to be still alive in this content update, it can be deduced that "Something Sensible" isn't the canon finale of Grand Theft Auto V. However, as Michael De Santa hasn't appeared as of yet in Grand Theft Auto Online, it's still up for debate if the canonical finale is "The Time's Come" or "The Third Way". **However, in the mission "Casino - Strong Arm Tactics" in The Diamond Casino & Resort update, it was confirmed that The Third Way is the canonical ending of Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content